Road To Dawn
by meredithfan
Summary: Brittany and Santana are living happy together in California, until they find out Quinn is ill. They haven't spoken to her in person for years. What will happen if they hear Quinn can Die? Full Summary inside.


_Summery:_ It's about Brittany and Santana. They are living together in California, until they find out Quinn is ill. They haven't spoken to her in person for years, only over the phone. What will happen if they hear Quinn can Die?

**N/A:** My First Brittana story. Well, it's more the Unholy Trinity. Hope you like it!

**Important: **I love the character Quinn Fabray, so, I don't wánt her to die or anything, just so you know. And maybe it will become shocking, but I will tell you guys if it will.

* * *

_''You know those calls that can change your life for good? Well, that one call changed my life forever.'' Santana whispered._

* * *

_Road To Dawn_

_A Story By MeredithFan_

Santana opened the door of their villa in California. ''Brittany?'' Santana yelled. Santana put down her suitcase and took her jacket off. ''Britt?'' She yelled harder.

''Upstairs!'' Brittany yelled back. Britt came rushing down the stairs and hugged Santana. ''I've missed you, babe.'' She whispers in Santana's ear.

Santana had been offered a movie part in the upcoming movie ''_One Fantasy: The Break Out_'' a trilogy, a usual chick flick like ''_Gossip Girl_'' but then into a movie. She had stayed 2 months in Virginia, shooting the movie. Brittany couldn't go to Virginia, because Brittany had a clothing line she was working on. She was so proud of Brittany. Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and grabbed her hand.

''I wanna show you something.'' Brittany said. She was glowing of happiness. Santana followed Brittany quickly to the kitchen. What did they have to do in the kitchen?

''Okay, so this may be weird but I've made you something.'' She said.

''You made food for me?'' Santana asked.

''Yes and no.'' Brittany winked.

''Britt you shouldn-''

''I wanted to. And come on, this is your first movie. There will be only one first movie, Rachel told me.'' Brittany smiled. Santana shook her head and laughed.

''Okay, let me see what you did.'' Santana said.

''Okay. Okay.'' Brittany run to the back of the kitchen. ''Stay right there.'' She said.

Brittany came running back with a big box. She put it on the kitchen table. She opened it and first took out a big cake.

''I've done more, but this is the first thing I wanted to give you.'' She gave Santana the cake. ''I first wanted to write something on it, but I messed it up so I made a heart of it.'' Santana could see the fondant heart and she smiled.

''O my God, and you have made more things? I love you, babe.'' Santana gave Brittany a quick kiss on the lips.

''Okay so here's the most important thing. You remember Valentine's Day on McKinley last year?''

''Of Course. You made the playlist.'' Santana smiled by the memory.

''Well, I couldn't really make it. So, this year, I've asked Mercedes to help me. Because I have still no idea how to make a CD.'' She turned around and grabbed the CD out of the box.

''Britt, you have no idea how much this means to me. I love you!'' Santana hugged her and looked at Brittany. She kissed her beautiful girlfriend.

''Come on, Brit. Let's go upstairs.'' Brittany smiled and took the hand of her girlfriend. They both ran upstairs and Brittany fell on the bed. Santana fell on top of her.

Santana kissed her in the neck, making her moan.

''Hmm, I like it.'' Brittany moaned.

Santana looked up to Brittany and kissed her on the lips. Brittany rolled over so she was on top of Santana. She pulled off her tank top and started kissing Santana.

Santana didn't know if it was because they have been away so long, but every single kiss felt like firework on her lips. ''I've missed you.'' Santana moaned. Brittany giggled and Santana rolled on top of her.

''Hey, I wanted to be on top.'' Brittany pouted, but she giggled at the same time.

''I missed your giggles.'' Santana whispered.

''I missed you.'' Brittany answered. Santana smiled.

Suddenly the phone started ringing.

''Let's ignore it, Britt.'' Santana said.

''Totally.'' Brittany smiled and kissed Santana.

After the phone stopped ringing, Brittany pulled off Santana's shirt. She threw it to the side.

Santana looked for a sec to the shirt on the ground Brittany gave her. She looked back at Brit.

''It looks better on the ground anyways.'' Brittany said and she kissed Santana again.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and hold it.

Brittany started kissing Santana's neck, and went lower. She was on top of Santana again.

''Oh, Sheesh.. Oh Britt! That's soo good.'' She moaned.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing again.

''God damnit! It better not be Rachel Berry.'' Santana said. She reached for the phone. ''Hello?''

''Am I speaking to... Santana Lopez?'' The lady on the other side of the phone asked.

''Yes, the one and only. Who am I speaking with?''

''You're speaking with the California Hospital.'' The lady said. ''I'm a nurse. My name is Selena.''

Brittany heard everything and stopped kissing Santana. She started to look with big eyes at Santana. They had no idea what was going on. Santana and Brittany both sat down on the bed and Santana put it on speaker.

''What's going on?'' Santana said.

''It's about your friend.. Lucy?'' They looked at each other, until Brittany mouthed; ''Quinn.''

''Lucy.. Quinn Fabray?'

''Yes, she's in the hospital..''

Santana dropped the phone on the bed and blinked her eyes.

Brittany picked up the phone for her.

''Is she.. a-alive?'' Santana whispered.

''Yes, she is under surgery right now. But we want you to come to the hospital right now.''

Santana swallowed. ''Of course. I'll be there in 20 minutes.'' She hang up the phone and dropped it on the bed.

''Come on Britt, We put our shirts on and we have to leave.''

Brittany quickly grabbed their clothes and gave Santana her shirt.

''Britt, can you drive? I don't feel so good.''

''Of course, baby. Come on.'' She said as soon as they were wearing their clothes again.

''Okay. Let's go.''

While Santana and Britt were running to their car Santana was calling Rachel.

''Rachel?'' Santana said when she sat down in the car.

''Santana, I am in a meeti-''

''It's important. You need to come to the California Hospital right now. Call Finn.''

''What happened?''

''It's Quinn, okay? It's an emergancy. We need to leave right now.''

''O my god. I-I.. I will come right now.''

''Thanks Rache. I need you there as soon as possible.''

''Yes. I'm leaving right now.''

Santana realised Brittany was already riding, and fast.

''Okay. We are almost there. Don't hurry too much and get yourself hurt in the traffic, okay?''

''Of course. Bye.''

''Bye.''

Santana hang up the phone.

''Sannie?''

''Yes?'' She looked at her amazing girlfriend.

''Do you think Quinn is going to make it?''

''I don't know, babe. I don't know.''


End file.
